Jay
Jacquie "Jay" Miranda Aves '''is the cousin of Zoe Zoe Aves. Shes an 11 year-old tom-boy who is the youngest and next member of The Flock of Fury. She has keen eyesight, but less than average hearing. Her alter ego is known as '''Blue Jay. Appearance Jay has blonde hair with dyed blue streaks which she wears in a sloppy bun. She has crystal blue eyes. She wears a black tee-shirt over a long-sleeved blue striped shirt and dark blue jeans. She wears black boots which are somewhat hidden under her jeans. Jay is around the same height as Sergio and Diego. Personality Jay is a tom-boy. While she is Blue Jay, she's a super-villain who could care less about people who are in danger. Jay doesn't like being in her alter ego, unlike the Flock of Fury and prefers to be in her civilian form. Jay is known to be a real nasty girl who people find to be gross. Jay doesn't mind doing things boys like, for example, she would eat a worm even if she wasn't dared to and she isn't afraid to disect a frog. However, Jay does have strange fears such as fear of unicorns, rainbows, and roses, which are all girly things. She also enjoys pulling pranks on people, as she is a major prankster. She mostly pulls pranks on her cousin Zoe. Jay is also very flirtatious, but that only refers to when she is facing her arch nemisis. Relationships Zoe/Black Cuervo Jay and Zoe do NOT have a good relationship. They have been enemies since they were 5 years old and often fight over rediculous things. They're rivalry started because Jay '''decided to pull a prank on Zoe one day. While in their alter egos, they usual compete to see who can be more bad. '''Jay is known for pulling pranks on Zoe just for practice. Zoe tries to pull pranks on Jay '''as well, but often fails in her attempts. Frida '''Jay seems to somewhat admire Frida for her rivalry with Zoe. However, she also dislikes Frida for the same reason. Although Jay '''both likes and dislikes Frida, she enjoys watching Zoe and Frida pull pranks on each other and watch their verbal arguements over Manny. But '''Jay finds it extremely stupid that Frida and Zoe fight over Manny, also thinking that Zoe should just get over Manny since he and Frida are dating. Jay also finds it stupid that Frida and Manny let go of their platonic friendship and became boyfriend and girlfriend. Manny/El Tigre Jay '''dislikes Manny because of how many girls seem to admire him (Frida, Zoe, etc.). She also dislikes him because he let go of his platonic friendship with Frida. '''Blue Jay '''enjoys picking fights with El Tigre just by simply calling him a coward. She also hates how El Tigre can't decide between being a hero or a villain. '''Jay also wants to steal El Tigre's belt one day and sell it. So far her attempts to do so have failed. Hunter Hunter is Blue Jay's '''arch enemy. She flirts with Hunter from time-to-time in order to trick him. She seems to enjoy flirting with him, but it is not known if she has a crush on him. '''Blue Jay '''seems to find it amusing that Hunter tries to capture her. She also enjoys watching him fail in his attempts and watching him be easily fooled by her. Davi/Albino Burrito At first, '''Jay lied to Davi about being allies with him just to get on his good side. But afterwards, Jay '''became a close friend to Davi. Although '''Jay '''and Davi are friends, she finds him to be very strange. '''Jay seems to be more of a bad influence on Davi than a good one. Also, Davi is the only person Jay '''trusts with her secret identity. Sergio When '''Jay first comes to Miracle City, she falls head over heels in love with Sergio, which eventually turns into somewhat of an obsession. But her crush on him quickly turns into a barely existant attraction. Alter ego Jay has an alter ego similar to Black Cuervo, only instead of purple in Black Cuervo's alter ego, everything in Blue Jay's alter ego is blue and instead of everything being black, its white. Blue Jay doesn't wear tights like Black Cuervo, instead, Blue Jay has the same sleeves she does as her casual clothing. Jay's sloppy bun is still visible when she is Blue Jay. Weapons Bombs Blue Jay has many weapons. She is a bomb girl. She has 3 different types of bombs: explosive bombs, stink bombs, and smoke bombs. She uses her smoke bombs while trying to escape or hide from her foes. Her stink bombs are used in order to makes foes faint from the stink. Lastly, her explosive bombs are her offense weapon. They don't do much damage. Freeze Ray Instead of having a wrist lazer, Blue Jay uses a freeze ray. However, she only uses her freeze ray when her bombs are defective. Her freeze ray can freeze anything unless it's too hot. Claws Like Black Cuervo, Blue Jay has talon-like claws. She only uses her claws when she has no other weapons avalible. Jets Like her other relatives, Blue Jay has a jetpack. She uses her jetpack to get around to places since she is slow on her feet. Incase her jetpack doesn't work, she uses her jet boots as back-up. Trivia *'Jay' is actually a canon character in El Tigre who was to appear in season 3. To see her original page/character description, click here: http://eltigre.wikia.com/wiki/Blue_Jay *Unlike the rest of the Aves family, Jay has no interest in bird artifacts. *'Jay '''has a strange obsession with meatball sandwiches. *'Jay's''' fears are all related to things girls like. *'Jay' doesn't have any known crush. Category:Characters